Sundown : Renesmee & Jacob
by JessicaInWonderland
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee face the challenges ahead in their friendship. R&R?
1. Chapter 1 : The Beach

I hid my face into my raincoat. Jacob was staring at me as if I'd just become more than a friend. I'd grown up with him my whole life, and he had always been my one and only best friend, I looked towards him when I needed a helping hand with my school work, or even someone to talk to instead of mum or dad. He'd told me one day something would change our relationship, he would change it. An I'd never really understood him, but at my age now I do. He looked at me like other boy's did, and it was even more pressuring then usual.

His smitten look daggered into me. I loved him in a way I wasn't sure of, as much as I wanted to look away I knew I couldn't. Something brought me back each time my gaze wandered over to the shore. I was more than attracted to this boy and it was clear. Maybe this was why my mother had never been bothered when I had boyfriends, or when I told her I'd found the 'one'. How rude.

I was sat on the beach in a raincoat, on the dullest day of the year smiling at the boy that was reading a book to me. He'd decided we would read Oliver Twist, because it was his favourite book. I hated it, but I pretended I liked it because it kept him happy and gave me time to think.

"Don't stare at me so hard Renesmee it puts me off reading." Jacob grinned. I put my chin up, and ran my fingers through my hair and returned to staring out at the beach, and catching Jacob in the corner of my eye. My feelings were obviously unaware to him, but maybe he did know something.

"Jacob." I said, pushing my feet into the sand.

"Yes Nessie, come on I really want to finish this before we get home!" Jacobs grin still hadn't dropped but his perky attitude had. I could tell his mood had changed.

"Forget it. Carry on reading." Everyone said I wasn't like my mother, and this was exactly why. I never had the willpower to hurt someone, or ask them something without thinking of the consequences as my mother had been. I was more shy than people gave me credit for, I fitted in only with my family. And Jacob of course, but there was a different connection there, a more homely one whereas with my family it was because I'd known them since I was born I loved them, but with Jacob it was like I'd have chosen to know him even if I hadn't been brought up around him. He was the exact other half of me, and I didn't like it.

"No. Tell me Nessie. Now." Jacobs demanding voice scared me, lately he used it a lot more. Because he was a werewolf I was told not to test his anger, and the thought of him turning into a wolf scared me even more. I always told him to keep his wolf side out of my eyesight, he tried his best.

"Its just, why am I so attracted to you?" I got a chuckle out of him, so I knew his anger was gone. He had finally dropped the book onto the beach, loosing his page – thank god. An he returned to my eyes, he was a beautiful boy as much as I tried to restrain from believing it. He could be prettier then me, his tanned skin and in perfect shape hair and muscles. How could I not be attracted? Then there was me, I was beautiful as well but even if I tried I couldn't live up to this boy.

"Nessie, I've told you about this before!" Jacob said, his forehead creased up and I could only wonder what was on his mind. Oh yeah, the imprint. Silly me. "Nessie, my love isn't something I can deny. Of course I have plans to marry you, and continue our life together. But its days like these I have to forget my attraction for you, to just try and lead a normal life around you." his face down, his fingers were playing with the sand, swirling it around.

"Don't you ever get mad or frustrated at the thought it's me your going to be with." I was interested in what his answer would be, sometimes I got mad. Why shouldn't he?

"No. I only get frustrated when I can't be with you, or express my love for you until I know it's time. Sometimes I feel like it will be forever until your love will be as strong as mine is for you. My patience has it's limits." Jacobs fingers went from the sand to my legs, he stroked them gently as I felt the prickles of the sand that had still been left on his finger tips.

My cropped jeans and raincoat made me look a bit messy, I wasn't in the mood for going out today but I hadn't seen Jacob in weeks because of my school hold ups and it seemed like today fitted perfectly in his schedule.

"How do you know my love is nothing compared to yours? You can't say that! You cannot read my mind Jacob Black!" I liked to over exaggerate thing's.

"I know because nothing can compare to my love. I have loved like this once before, and I hope day by day I will not lose you like I did the other. I hope you will not deceive, or fight our love. I try to fight it so you can be a teenager a normal one. Then I realise your not her, your you and you are not normal, your half a vampire. I think about you every single minute I am awake. I can't keep my mind of you, and it's not like I could if I tried. I read this book, but I only see what your doing, wonder what your thinking. Yes the words come out of my mouth but I don't think them over in my head, I only can think of you. Do you feel that?" My shock showed in my face, and my legs came up to my chest. It gave me a heartache to think that I could not feel that for this boy, and I would never. I knew this time he would always love me more than I did him. I could have died.

"Didn't think so." Jacob said, he picked up the book again, and I felt a relief. I was glad he didn't expect me to feel like that just yet. I'd only just realised an attraction. How long would he have to wait?

"Jacob," I held his arm. His muscled arm. "I'm so sorry, I can't believe you feel like that I wish, I wish you didn't have too." I could only comfort, words were tripping out my mouth. I didn't mean to make it sound like it did, but I was sorry.

"Renesmee, you can't be sorry. I like it." Jacob smiled. I felt soft tears fall down my face like a waterfall. I was upset because he was so happy about this way of feeling. I leaned back and my head fell into the sand, I felt the rocks mesh into my hair.

Jacob began to read once more, and my thoughts drifted.


	2. Chapter 2 : Riding Home

He drove me home in his car. His little car.

I snuggled down into the car seat, smiling as we drove. I liked to gaze out the window as the sights rushed by.

"Are you okay Nessie?" Jacob asked, but his concentration was obviously on the road as his voice sounded dead.

"Yeah, I'm just figuring out how to work this radio." I smiled. I wanted some music in the car, but Jacob never seemed to be able to get the radio working so it was always worth a try once in a while.

"It doesn't work Ness. I can't keep telling you!" Jacob laughed, taking my hand from the radio buttons and placing them back into my lap. Was he scared I'd get blown up or something? Or was he hiding something from me!

"Humph. Jacob Black you are the most stubborn man I've ever met!" I slumped back down in my seat, undoing my seat belt. I felt like a bit of a rebel, I am such a loser.

"I've been told I'm stubborn before, actually more than once." I couldn't read his face, so I didn't know how he was feeling. I could only have wished that I had my fathers ability to read mines, but it seems I wasn't blessed enough to have such greatness.

"You are stubborn, but I suppose I don't care really." I tried to grin, it was hard to hate Jacob. It was like trying to hate a newborn puppy. Getting lost in his eyes as his head turned to me for a quick second. I sighed, I was blessed. Blessed with such a beautiful boyfriend.

"I'm glad, we're nearly home now. You do look tired, maybe it was to much reading, and I've managed to bore you half to death." I wasn't feeling tired till Jacob said this, things were usually like that. Jacob pointed out my emotions or how I felt and they became more obvious to me. Maybe he could read my mind.

"No you don't bore me, your stories do!" I laughed, he laughed gently back. I didn't want to go home and see my mother and father yet. Actually it was the worst part of my day. Hard to think that I wouldn't be able to see Jacob for another week, but I knew I'd have to cope just like he had too, for me. "Something is bothering me Jake, and I need to tell you before it bubbles up inside and gets worse." I said, my voice became slow and very low. Maybe I was tired.

"Do tell." His eyes still firmly on the road.

"Well. Are we going out? I can't work it out if we're already in a relationship or not. Are me and you a us? Or am I imagining things, and letting it get out of control." I said. It felt so good to get it off my chest.

"I wouldn't look at another girl." He said. How romantic, a boy that wouldn't look at another girl other than me. I felt tingly, like cupid had just shot me with more than a thousand arrows at a time.

"Wow. Me neither." I noticed the car had stopped and my thrill suddenly burnt out.

"Well. I love you Nessie, get in safely. I'll watch." He sat firmly in his seat, smiling the widest smile you could get on your face. I tried to do one back but I wasn't a good smiler. In fact I was the worst.

"Your so cute. Now quick before Bella thinks I've kidnapped you." I didn't like that he called me a kid but I let it go. I opened the car door in slow motion. Checking that my bag was still on my back I stepped out of the car.

"Bye Jake, have a safe journey home." What sort of stupid thing was that to say. Of course he was safe, he was a werewolf and could snap my bones in half.  
I ran to my door, buzzing the doorbell. We wasn't at my Granddad Carlisle's and Grandma Esme's house today. We was at ours. I loved my home it was so perfectly normal, whereas Granddad and Grandma's was more modern and grand. I liked the homely country feeling.

"Oh hunnie, your home. Have a nice time with Jacob?" I felt my mothers smile was fake, I'd obviously interrupted something I'd rather not confirm.

"Yeah it was great, he helped me collect shell's for my Geography homework and than we read Oliver Twist." I laughed, my mother was so not interested. She had returned to the living room and put on the TV, the news that she usually loved was on about now. I'd noticed my father wasn't here so he had obviously gone hunting with Jasper and Emmett.

"Anything good happen while I was out?" I asked, it was obviously a big no. Or something I wouldn't want to know happened.

"Not really." She smiled, turning her head back to the TV.


	3. Chapter 3 : Powers

I walked to my car in silence. I stopped to pull my arms into my heavy rucksack. I wondered what would be going on when I got home, if my mother was trying to cook for me again. I laughed, feeling the ache and burn fill my throat. I really could have done with some hunting, but my family insisted I try to work on eating normal food.

The next thing I know I'm pinpointed up against my car, hardly breathing. His face was like my dad's, like my aunts and like my mums. I knew exactly what he was without even thinking. I'd noticed no one was in the parking lot any more. This always happened to me.

His bright blond hair looked beautiful in the sunlight, matching his pitch black eyes. I smirked, they matched mine. We stood staring at one another, comparing and trying to find each tiny detail. I felt he could read me like a book, he probably could. I was an open book.

"Renesmee." His soft angry voice flew right through me, I guessed he wasn't a good guy. Was he figuring out I was half what he was, and half human? I'd heard of hunters, they wasn't vegetarians like us. I gulped.

"Don't be scared, get in." He pointed to my car. He got in the driving side and I sighed again. Was he a ruthless driver like my dad is? It seemed he would be. I didn't fancy going 100mph today though.

The sights rushed past me, it wasn't like riding with Jacob. If I looked out the window this time, I'd be sick. At least he was concentrating on the road, or maybe there wasn't a conversation to have. He was just going to kill me.

"Hi." I sad. I had to say something to break the awkward silence, and to stop me having a panic attack in front of him.

"Hm." He said, he turned to face me and I couldn't help but laugh, my nerves were getting the better of me. I thought things over in my head, how he could kill me, from what angle would I die. I thought it was silly to think I'd actually die, but I was part human after all.

"I'm not going to kill you Renesmee, so stop thinking it." Could he mind read? Oh that was more embarrassing then having my father listen into my thoughts. "Yes I can read your mind." I laughed, that was obvious now.

"How?" I asked curiously, I knew it could just be his special power he inherits when becoming a vampire, but his strength was also abnormal. You couldn't have two powers so amazing could you?

"Well, I have a power that makes me greater than anyone Renesmee." I figured he was rather vain, but if I was him I would be aswell.

"What's your power then?" I asked.  
"Um. Well, I didn't know I had it until a while ago, but whenever I seem to kill a human, or a vampire I get a power. If I kill a human, I'd get the power they would get if they was a vampire, and if I kill a vampire, I just get all the powers they already have." I gulped. It wasn't nice to think I was just another of his guinea pigs, kill me and then leave with my magical powers.

"I don't have to kill them, but I enjoy doing so." I tried to keep my thought to a minimum about what I actually thought about him, I didn't want to die. It wasn't something on my wish list.

"What do you want with me then?" I already knew, but it was worth a try.

"Isn't it clear right now? I would like to kill you, it would hurt your family like they hurt mine. But I won't. You wasn't even alive.." He cut off. I could tell something had happened along time ago, and I didn't want to know the full details.

"So. I will spare you, but I want your power's. They will come in handy. Like how your able to break through shields by forcing yourself on people." He smiled viciously, an evil smile. It scared me for the first time in my life, I was never really scared of anything knowing I was powerful to fight it off or live through it.

"Thanks." I held back a laugh.

"I will get your family though Renesmee, you know that don't you?" Why did things have to get difficult for me when I was getting used to the fact I wouldn't have my powers any more.

"What?" I must have been screaming, because my throat ached after that, and it wasn't the thirst doing it.

"Don't be scared, please." Stupid answer, I felt the panic attack coming back, hyperventilating.

He stopped the car. I could have tried to run then but I didn't have much hope of escaping. I walked with him, hand in hand. His skin icy cold, it reminded me of my mums. I cringed.

He led me into a house, it was small like Jacobs and in the middle of nowhere. I knew it was near Forks though. I was preying for someone to feel my distress. Where was Alice? Where was my dad?

The house looked bigger inside, it was not looked after though. It was in tatters like no one had lived in for century's. I guess maybe they hadn't. I saw a fiery red sitting by the fireplace, her red hair covered the top half of the chair. She heaved when she saw me. She reminded me of someone.

"She looks like Edward, don't you agree?" At least I was being compared to someone so much more beautiful than her. I felt the grip on my hand get tighter. He had heard.

"Yes." It looked like she didn't have a power. "I'm going to take her to the top rooms. Get this done fast and easy." I thought over in my head that it could be a dream. A really sick dream, a nightmare.

We was up the long staircase before I could say anything. He'd swept me up in his arms and placed me on a bed. A long double bed. This was surely the cleanest place in the whole house. I could feel the fiery red downstairs thinking about him killing me.

"Hold still, please." He said, I was fidgeting a lot more then usual. But I always fidgeted when I was nervous, so I couldn't hep it.

"If you keep moving, you'll end up dead." I happened to lay stiff as cardboard after that, his teeth lunging into my neck. It felt more sensational then painful. An electric current was flowing through my body, and my heart pumped even faster then it normally did. My nostrils flared out trying to suck in as much air as possible. My legs twitched and turned, and I felt my skin turn colder then it had before. The blush left my cheeks. I felt more dead then alive, but it still felt extraordinary. Some people would kill to feel like this. My eyes zoomed in on his face. He did have more scar's then I had noticed, maybe they wasn't clear to the eye unless you was close. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear, his cold breath cooling the last warm part on my body. Still I felt like he wasn't the bad guy he made out to be. I could have cried, but the tears wouldn't come out. Holding back as much as possible I staggered to the floor, falling helpless on the floorboards.

I felt like my life was ruined, as I heard the fiery red ask if he'd killed me, of course he said yes. Then I knew she was powerless, if she was even a vampire.  
I crawled to the top of the staircase as I heard the door slam.

Someone would find me wouldn't they? I didn't know if I could last much longer.


	4. Chapter 4 : Finding Nessie

It wasn't long before I heard the door open again. I knew it wasn't them though. They was long gone now. I hadn't managed to move far from where I'd fell down, but I was feeling much more powerful now, like I could at least move. I hadn't though. The shock was running through my veins straight after he and she left, how could I give up so easily? Lay there allowing him to take my powers, and my family. The footsteps grew up the stairs, I couldn't care less who it was. I just wanted proof at least some people in my family had survived. I preyed for my mother. My beautiful mother. They finally turned the corner into my sight. Jacob, at least I knew he was strong enough to get me out of here. I was still expecting Alice and Jasper to turn the corner. Maybe Alice was to busy to come looking for the teenager who had got them into this mess.

Jacob had a rushed look on his face, like he had been running for days not a few minutes, maybe it was the worry.

"Nessie! Nessie! Are you okay?" He was shaking me, it was a soft shake though. I didn't want him to think I was exhausted I wanted him to see me as strong. I wasn't though.

"Jac-" I couldn't believe what I saw as I turned the corner. Rosalie, her face nearly in tears. I could tell something had to be bad for her to be here. She hated Jacob, that was her talent. Hating my future husband. Even with this problem, she was still my favourite Aunt, she held me in her arms before I ever saw my mother. My guardian angel came in Rosalie, defending me in every argument, standing by me when I got bad grades and when we went places she would always be with me.

"Is she okay Jake? Is she! Listen to me you wolf, don't you hurt her!" Rosalie snapped.

"She's fine Rose. Ness you need to show me, show me what happened. It's the only way." Jacobs voice echoed in my head.

"I can't. I can't show you." I lowered my head in my lap and pulled my legs up to my chest. I was crying. Rosalie rushed down the stairs, I could hear her speaking to Emmett.

"Ness, what happened. Tell me?" Jacob put his hand on my knee and leaned into my hair.

"I want my mother, bring her here Jake. Please I want Bella." My voice was broken, but everyone even Rosalie and Emmett heard it.

"She's coming Ness. I promise you she will be here with Alice any minute." His voice seemed more scared then mine. What exactly was happening?

"Why not Jasper? Alice goes everywhere with Jasper. And my father?" I curiously asked. They was hiding something I wasn't stupid.

"Carlisle, Edward and Jasper are going to sort this out for you Ness. They have to protect you and Bella this time. Do you understand?" I laughed. I laughed so loud, my voice was crumbling.

"Emmett stayed because of Rosalie, Ness." It was like he could read my mind. I knew only my father was capable of that.

"Isn't it a bit of a disadvantage you don't know what the vampire looks like. I guess I'm useless for now." My laughter hadn't stopped.

"Don't be so upset Ness, I promise you it will be okay." I heard Emmett's voice in a serious tone for the first time in a long time. He was coming up the stairs with Rosalie as he said it.

I held my head in my hands.

"Your coming to stay with me in La Push, its been decided Ness. Bella will stay with Rosalie and Alice." He tried to wrap me in his arms, but I kept nudging him away viciously.

"Why can't I stay with them?" I rudely asked. I didn't really want to stay with Jacob, it was awkward.

"Your half vampire Nessie. Your in more danger then all of us." Rosalie interrupted. I was glad she was telling me, Jacob always over exagerated. Her smile was half hearted. I could tell she was feeling my pain, like she understood.

"Okay Jake. I'll stay with you for as long as I can." I got a tight grip on his hand that was offered to help me get up.

"Forever then?" He laughed. Instinct took me right into Rosalie's arms.

Her fresh scent like flowers flew up my nostrils. I had a bond with this woman that would never die. It was as if she herself had given birth to me, my second mother. Emmett laughed as she pulled me down the stairs still wrapped around her waist.

"It's like she's a kid again. I love it." Rosalie smiled, she was right. When I was a kid I was always wrapped around her, mother, father or Jacob. Mostly her. Emmett had got fed up with it though and usually ordered Jacob to take me out. Aha poor Emmett. I was out of the house finally, Rosalie's car parked on the road. I was so happy, my tears kept coming. The fresh air. It had made me hungry but I didn't mention it.

"Okay Ness. Your going with Jacob." She was trying politely to tell me to let go. I couldn't though. I didn't want to say goodbye to my family.

"No please." I hid my face in her jacket. She was looking very under-dressed, not the usual Rosalie.

"Alice! Finally!" Jacob yelled, as her car pulled up. I was to scared to look, was my mother with her?

I turned my head just to see my mother. "Nessie!" She screamed in excitement. Her hair blowing about in the wind, her pale skin and brown eyes. She must have hunted before leaving.

"Mum!" I ran into her arms, like I was going from waist to waist. I left Rosalie, she sighed. I didn't know if it was in relief or jealousy. The comfort I got when I was attached to my mother was unexplainable. I adored her more then I could explain.

"Thank god. Edward picked up a scent with Jasper and there going to follow it, hopefully they didn't get far." I shivered at Alice's voice. I loved her dearly but she did scare me. That's why I let her dress me, she'd probably kill me if she couldn't. She always said I got the best of both, beautiful vampire looks but all the emotions of a human. She walked over with Emmett, Rosalie and Jake, obviously about to inform everyone accept me about what was happening!

My mother ran her fingers through my curly hair. "My baby." My mother whispered into my hair. I was over the moon that she was safe. It was silent, but me and my mother didn't need words, we just needed each other.

I noticed Jacob return alone. "Bells, you know I have to take her." Jacob said. My mother wasn't happy about it. You could tell just by looking at her.

"I know you will take good care of her Jacob. If anything goes wrong-" She said.

"Edward will know, or Alice will see it." Jacob grinned, he always had an answer for everything.

"I'll be fine mum, I'm old enough to know what I'm doing!" I hugged her tightly before letting go.

Her face was petrified. As if I was walking away with the bad guy.

"Bye!" I said before I got into Jacobs car. I was glad to be leaving this place. I looked at Alice looking concerned with Emmett, and Rosalie staring at the car that was just pulling away, Jakes car. And my mother leaning against Alices car in stress. I felt like a villain.


	5. Chapter 5 : Prom Can Wait

Jacob had his arms tightly wrapped around me tonight. I had been colder then usual even with Jacobs boiling body laying next to me in just boxer shorts. I was craving for some blood. My throat ached. I was worrying as I usually did. This time it was about something important, I knew Jacob could feel me fidgeting and not being able to sleep. He loved that I could sleep.

"Jake." I said, I was hoping he was awake and wouldn't get angry.

"Yes?" He was awake. His voice wasn't cracking, he had been awake all night.

I turned around to face his face, and his grip around my waist had got tighter.

"Control yourself!" I smirked. "I'm so hungry Jacob, would Billy mind if I had just some human food?" I asked politely. It was extreme effort for Jacob to cook for me, he always moaned that I didn't have the skill of cooking like my mother did.

"Come on then, so we can actually get some rest." As she slipped out of bed his head turned to the clock. "5am. Thanks Ness." At least it was Sunday.

I stay in bed waiting for him. I was tired, I could feel it now but my hunger kept me awake. I wasn't even sure that food would do it for me, I needed blood really.  
I looked around Jacobs room, we had designed it together last summer. It was a complete change from what he was used to but I liked it. We had a double bed put in so I could stay over a couple of nights, but my father had ordered it be just the weekends. I laughed at the pictures of us he had chosen to put up. One of us with our tounge's out, and the other one of us standing by his car outside his house. There was a new one, one of all the Cullen's together. Maybe that was the only one where me and Jacob wern't together. It was nice of him to put it up, I knew he really did like the Cullen's, he had to because I was one of them. In every photo he did look happy, as did I.

His bookcase was full of all my homework books that I left here, and my pictures I always drew were stacked up by his computer. I had laughed at how he loved to keep my mess, like he was collecting it. Without anyone knowing Jacob usually just did my homework for me. I was very clever though, but lack of time. I always wanted to be out in the forest with Jacob or down at the beach on dull days. I loved spending time with him, so with that I made him do my homework.  
I slid out of bed, my nightie reached just above my knee's. My bare feet touching the cold floor.

I went downstairs, I was trying to be silent so that Billy wouldn't hear. As I got downstairs I didn't see Jacob cooking. Something smelling lovely was in the oven but Jacob was on the couch with his feet up and TV on. I burst out laughing.

His head shot round.

"Sorry but you didn't expect me to get a chair and sit by the oven waiting, did you?" How funny of him. I jumped on the sofa, cuddling in his arms that had opened for me.

"I'm surprised Billy isn't awake." I said. Jacob had put a shirt on while he was down here as well.

"If he is, its because of you." His tone nearly broke my heart. Sometimes Jacob couldn't control how rude he was. Typical.

"Fine Jacob Black. I am going back to bed." I got up from the sofa, just to get his tight grip around my nightie.

"You are not going anywhere missy. I have to look after you at all times! My duty!" He smiled, I didn't even have to see it to know he was smiling.

"Control it." I pulled out of his grip. He forgot how strong I was.

He had gotten up by the time I reached the kitchen. His hand slid round my waist. It felt comforting to know he cared so much.

"I know what I want for breakfast." Laughter filled the room as I turned around to kiss him on the cheek. I hadn't ever had any physical problems with Jacob. Sometimes I was a normal teenager and I wanted to do stuff that I really knew was impossible at the time. I liked to feel it though. But because of our differences we had not even had a first kiss yet.

"Shut up." I laughed going back to the couch.

"You are so bossy! Whatever you say though." I could feel his anger boiling. He was probably thinking of a way to get round my mature nature of not wanting to do anything, or even kiss him till it was perfect.

"So, its prom soon. Any ideas for dates?" He was so desperate right now. Maybe it was the nightie.

"Nope. Who could I possibly ask?" I was sarcastic, but it was something he liked.

"I heard Jacob Black was available that day." He crashed on the sofa. I was surprised it was not broken.

"Yes I will take you, Mr. Wolf to my prom" I said.

I tried to relax for Jacob's sake. His head was on my lap as he lay down. I knew with all these vampire's and people attacking me. We was only thinking one thing.

Would I be alive for prom?


	6. Chapter 6 : Visting Time

Jacob had taken me to see Rosalie, Alice and Bella today. I was happy to finally be seeing my mother and my aunts. It was nice to get a break from the werewolf, the smell in fact.

My finger pressed the doorbell a couple of times, I was in such excitement in seeing them, hopefully. Rosalie answered the door, she looked happy to see me but snorted when she was Jacob. I laughed. Typical.

I grinned as mum came running out of the kitchen with cake mix all over her.

"Another attempt at cooking?" My laughter had come back, I didn't think I'd be able to laugh when my dad, uncles and grandparents were in so much trouble. I saw Esme in the corner, reading composing books. I could tell she was worried, just as worried as all of us.

"How are they?" It slipped out of my mouth, just for everyone's head to turn to me.

"No one can find them." Alice looked exhausted, like she had a terrible headache. "We've been trying to take our mind off things, you can see we are failing." I had noticed. Rosalie was painting, and had overalls covered in red paint. Alice was trying to watch TV with no sound, which didn't help. Esme was reading composing books and my mum was cooking. Jacob must have noticed it as well and started sniggering.

"Its not funny wolf. I'm worried about everyone! You know how hard that is?" Rosalie stared at him. Her eyes cutting into him like daggers. I felt bad for a slight moment, but then I noticed Jacob wasn't even looking at her.

"I thought it would all be over by now." I tried to keep the mood of depression at a minimum but it seemed it got worse and worse by the minute.

"No. Its not that easy, one of them wasn't a vampire. And the scents keep getting mixed up. They don't know where they are. We hope its not anywhere near here though, if they come here we are hopeless unless wolfy can save us." Jacob rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I could save anyone, accept you vampires are just difficult to deal with!" I was upset that Jacob would fight if he was put in the position to, I really didn't want anything to happen to him. I stayed close to him.

"And worse of all, I can't see anything. I can't see how there doing." You could tell her thoughts were with Jasper. "I don't know if I could last another week without knowing what's happening." she said lightly. Her voice went more squeaky when she was nervous.

"Alice please keep positive, for all of us in this room." Esme smiled sweetly. This is the sort of time where we really needed Jasper, to set a mood for us all.

"Its just the heartache of not knowing what's happening Esme, I'm so very sorry." She returned to watching no sound TV.

"Rosalie, what are you painting?" I moved myself over to her, I'd never seen her paint before so I was interested on if she was good or not. With century's practice I should hope she would be.

"Emmett." I should have known really. It was obvious.

My mum came prancing out of the kitchen with her apron on again, she had given up cooking and slumped into the sofa to watch soundless TV with Alice.

"Maybe its best if we don't mope in each others company." Jacob said. His idea was good, but I felt more safe in all of there company then just his.

"I'm going to go for a drive." I said. I moved myself out of the living room, leaving Jacob staring at me.

I wasn't scared to go for a drive, well I shouldn't be should I? I did panic regardless though, paranoia kicked in. My head spinning around. I heard something than, something that I hadn't heard before. I could hear my dad, hear him echoing in my head. How could this be happening? Maybe I had completely lost my mind. I tried to shake it off but it didn't go. So I ignored it.

Starting up my car, I began to drive.

"Don't you ever listen to you father, Renesmee?" A voice from the back of the car said.


	7. Chapter 7 : The Plan

I knew the voice, I remembered it. A voice I was hoping I would never hear again. I was afraid to turn my head, to see his face again would be my worst nightmare. I turned it around anyway, to see the man that was going to kill me.

"You should be more careful, running into people like me won't do you any good." He was running fingers through his hair, that was now down. I'd noticed it was longer then it was before, and he looked much more alive. "I was waiting for Alice, but since your here.." He trailed off. I wondered where this was going.

"What would you want with Alice?" I asked.

"You are a very talkative young lady, for someone who's about to lose their life." He had changed position now, managed to slither round to the front seat. His face becoming much more visible.

"I see that's shut you up." He ran his fingers across my face lightly.

Someone was on top of the car, it could have been anyone but at a wild guess it was Jacob.

"We have company." His laugh made the tension worse, he put his hand over my mouth. Closing his eyes, breathing in. I knew it was Jacob then, the face he pulled made it obvious.

The deep grunting coming from the top of the car was Jacob, I could hear Alice in the background with Rosalie muttering to themselves. Jacob was jumping about on the car, scratching it, I could tell by the dents left in the car top. I knew then, this was the car that my father had given my mother a few months before she became a vampire. A car so protective no one could possibly get in, even if they tried.

"Jacob!" I yelled. I was positive they could hear me, if I could hear them.

Alice appeared by the car window, unsure if she could see me I punched it lightly.

"Get in the back of the car." He demanded, so I shifted faster then I thought I could. I lay down on the back seats, huddled into a ball. I felt like screaming but it wouldn't do much help, so I thought things over in my head.

I heard the car start. Jacob was still on top of the car, I could hear him even if I tried to block him out. My heart started thumping, I could hear it along with my stomach which was making grumbling noise's, I wasn't sure if that was hunger or motion sickness. I could hear a car behind us as well, catching up at a fast speed. We must have been going more then 90mph. I was still curled up but I was in distress, my legs shaking along with my lip trembling. My eye's making tears.

When I did sit up I recognised the place out the window. It was the baseball field, where we played in the winter. It looked the same as it always did. When he stopped the car, my fathers voice came back to me. Telling me to stay calm, to not panic. How could I not panic at a time like this? I could take my last breath in just a few minutes. He pulled me out the car in a split second. I couldn't see any other car's anywhere near, so I gave up hope of survival. I let him drag me about on the field hopelessly. Tears now streaming down my eyes in desperation for someone to see, for someone to help.

When my eyes stopped blurring from the tears I saw Carlisle. His blond hair swaying in the winter breeze. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Let her go." His words were intimidating, without him even trying to be. No one was with him, as I thought about this I began to discover that the rest were probably hiding. "I will give you what you want if you let her go." Carlisle's voice was risen now, as he walked closer.

"I want one thing, I want Bella." He placed me behind him, his hands like steel.

"You know you will never have her, not while we are alive, Rupert." Carlisle said.

I felt like laughing, I thought my name was stupid but when I heard that his name was Rupert I couldn't help but get a boost in self esteem, even in a situation like this. Rupert's eyes flickered from Carlisle to me, his eyebrows pointing down, I was wondering when he would lose grip of his self control, I was waiting, counting down the seconds.

"Your pathetic Carlisle." Rupert laughed, finally taking me from behind his back. I was now standing in front of him, his lips coming forth to my neck.

They jumped then, all 7 of them, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and Emmett. My importance to them was clear now. Still I gasped as they all jumped towards him. What could they possibly do to him?

"I'll take him, just get Nessie safe." Carlisle told them, he held Rupert tightly, finally yanking him from us all. He took him to his car.

I was at ease. "Where's Jasper?" I asked.

"I didn't want to put him in danger, in case he couldn't handle himself." Alice smiled, hand in hand with Bella. She always thought of Jasper, even at times like these.

"I guess we should go home?" Emmett said, his hands placed on Rosalie's shoulders. Gently massaging them.

"Or we could play some baseball!" Edward grinned, and everyone sighed.

We ran at speed back to the cars, and I fell into a light sleep in Jacobs arms as Rosalie began driving.

I don't know when I woke up, I was sure it was the next day though it felt longer. My eyes were still closed but my body was stretching. I had forgot about the night befores events until I heard Carlisle. His voice reminded me of what I'd hid from, but as my stretch ended I sighed. I was free from all that worry now, I could be happy in Forks with everyone. I kept my eyes shut, hoping to drift back into my delightful sleep. I didn't though.

"Do you think she's awake?" Carlisle had an anxious face. "Do you think we should tell her?" He said again in a rush.

"Yes." shrieked Jacob. It felt like forever since I'd been awake, but obviously they hadnt noticed I was awake at all.

"We can't just tell her. It would startle her, though she is taking this all very well. A lot like Bella did." I heard my fathers voice around the living room, I was spread out on the sofa. I noticed this as I fell off it. My eyes flickered open immediately, my eyes going straight towards Carlisle.

"Shh now." Alice hung on to Jaspers shoulder lightly.

"Nessie, I'm sorry I am such a failure." Carlisle held his head in his hands. I had never seen him so torn up with himself. "We don't know where he is Nessie. We don't know what to do.." He continued.

"We can only leave Nessie, we have to get out of here before he gets obsessed with finding you, he's not a tracker but he could become one, your smell is so unsual it could lure anyone. There is no other option, you will have to leave Jacob behind." Emmett said his hands tucked in his pockets, I had a feeling they was lightly shaking with nerves of my reaction.

I would grieve if I let go of Jacob. I was sure there must be other options, but if there wasn't I was doomed. Of course I would leave with my family, I couldn't leave them. I was part of them afterall, and my heart belonged with them. I could feel all of them staring at me, Alice's eyes pleeding with me to stay, Jasper putting his best puppy dog eyes on and Emmett and Rosalie tried to hypnotize me. Carlisle, Edward and Esme where staring at eachother, there thoughts elsewhere.

"Isn't there any other options, I'm sure I could stay with Jake somehow?" I questioned. "I don't want to leave Jacob," I yawned.

"He doesn't want to leave you either" Jacob spoke, his voice relieved me, I turned my head to notice him sitting behind me. I hadn't seen him there before, maybe I was becoming less observant - that or he was blending in better with the furniture, and my family.

"What are we going to do then?" Rosalie asked, I could tell she had probably already packed her suitcase's and didn't want to unpack.

My mother came into the room, her stride was so graceful it hurt me. "I have a plan." She smirked.


	8. Chapter 8 : Marriage

I couldn't believe what my mother had just suggested.  
It was the end of any ounce of normal life I had left in me. I liked my life right now, it was calm and content. I didn't want to do what my mother had done with her life, I wanted to go to college, travel and be different. As soon as she had brought marriage into the conversation though, my whole world had crashed in front of me. I knew I would marry Jacob; there was no problem with that. I had planned my life around him, but I didn't want to marry him now. Not yet.

"It's the only way Edward; I wouldn't want her to either." My mothers hand was placed like a rock on my fathers shoulder. Her bland tone of voice echoed around the room, I felt she didn't really care although she commented about the subject as if she did. My fathers head nodded in agreement with her, I was fuming.

"Are you serious? You're going to let her marry that thing over there?" Rosalie made the tension worse. Everyone knew she found Jacob repulsive, she held back a lot but it was all coming loose now. You could tell looking in her eyes; if I ever married the wolf she would get her revenge.

"Your say in this is completely pointless Rosalie, you act like she is you're child! Well she isn't." Jacob spoke for the first time in the past hour. I could hear the despair in his voice; he just wanted what I did.

"Shut it wolf." Rosalie turned on her heels and headed towards the kitchen. I felt blameable for the problem arising here, I could accept the offer of marrying Jacob and end this whole argument, but it was something I didn't want yet.

Her heavy sighs from the kitchen made us all feel uncomfortable.

"I really should..." Emmett glanced at Rosalie's back once, and then at me. I nodded in agreement to his proposal to go and sort her out.

I sat on the sofa; I was as tense as everybody else. Jacob was still on the chair behind me, getting a perfect view of everyone worrying. I held my lips tightly together trying not to laugh at what would be my family. Their anxiety all showed, accept my mother who didn't look bothered at all.

"I don't see what the big deal is, me and Edward did it." My mother spoke like a teenager, her voice was still as bland as ever but this time there was an added attitude to the tone. Her eyes were stuck to me like glue. Even if I looked away from her, I still could feel her eyes cutting into me like daggers, telling me to agree to this.

"This is my entire fault." Carlisle strutted into the living room. "Bella I am internally in your favour for having to have you make a decision." He walked over to me, his eyes filled with sympathy towards me.

"Forget it Bella. I know it's a bad thing your precious daughter having to marry me! The fact she will nearly make the same mistake you did, must be tearing your family up." He flung the chair across the room. I kept my back to him; the fire in his eyes might have killed me if I turned around. I felt the presence of a wolf. Ice cold tears streaming down my smooth skin, I wiped them away immediately. It felt like the Jacob I knew was a million miles away, I couldn't even find the words to say or a way to make it right. He was angry for the first time with me.

"Look what you've done! You've made her cry!" Rosalie had noticed from inside the kitchen, as she said this she came running out, Emmett behind her. "Get out of here Jacob. I can't believe you." Her stare could have killed him; it was a lot like my mothers had been towards me.

I heard him grunt and he must have gone because I let out a sigh of relief. Rosalie's fresh perfumed smell rushed into my nostrils, she smelt of lavender today.

"What are we going to then Rosalie? What's your big plan eh?" My mother's voice trampled over the moment me and Rosalie was sharing.

"Well whatever I come up with has got to be better then yours Bella, I mean marriage? Are you stupid or something!" Rosalie laughed heavily.

I turned my head around, double checking if Jacob really had left. Then I noticed the handsome Jacob I knew was outside, taking deep breaths. It hit me like a ton of bricks then, he still hadn't left me and he never would even if I acted more like a witch then a vampire. His elegant walk bedazzled me, everything he did was delightful. I wondered if marrying him would bother me as much as I pretended it did. Listening to Rosalie had made me agree with her, twisting everything I said to make him look like the bad guy in every situation. I knew she hated him, she didn't hide it or make it unclear, but maybe I had been listening to her to much – letting her fool me into believing what she wanted me too.

Though deep down I was pretty much positive Jacob would give me everything I wanted. We would live together somewhere, anywhere we wanted to go. Jacob would always satisfy me in ever aspect of my life, he already did. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad, it would just be a ring on my finger. I would be Renesmee Black. I wasn't sure if vampires and wolves were meant to get married, but even if they wasn't I was only half of my kind, half a vampire. I could still feel like a human could and I was positive I would always feel this way about Jacob. He was more then my life, he was the point of my being alive, I was made for him. And I had the imprint to prove it.

I got up from my seat, loosening up Rosalie's grip around me. I opened my door to notice Jacob open his arms wide for me to place myself in. I got butterflies in my stomach for the first time ever. I felt safe in his arms, safer then I knew I would ever feel.

"You know I wanted what was best for you," Jacob ran his fingers gently through my hair. "But I do have to say I'm disappointed with your answer." I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I didn't exactly say no." I ran my hand backward and forwards down his back.

"That's nice." He held me; the freezing weather didn't affect the warmth I felt in his arms. We would be a force to be reckoned with once we were married. I could only picture it, letting my imagination run wild. He was finally going to be mine, though the timing was off I knew marrying him was what my life was all for. It was possibly the only way I could thank him for all he had done in my life, he had made my life worth something. I knew I should have let him go then, but I just couldn't. I wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't stay tonight. His voice would echo in my head louder then it normally did. And even though I didn't want to admit it, I felt scared without him protecting me.

"One problem," Jacob said as he finally pulled me from his neck, so he could see my face, "who's going to tell Rosalie?"

I laughed gently, falling back into his arms. I knew my family would all be peering out of the window by now; I could only picture my mother's smug face. I had nothing to hide; I was marrying this wolf, come what may.


	9. Chapter 9 : Beginning Of The End

Our marriage was small, requested by Jacob. I knew if we invited the entire neighbourhood they would think I was too young, or at least someone would try and talk me out of it. I never really wanted a big wedding so it didn't bother me.

"You look beautiful!" Rosalie had come round since Alice had agreed she could do my hair and make-up. I wanted to just get married in my jeans, it wasn't anyone to impress. I could make Jacob smile in a raincoat, so I wasn't sure if a dress would really matter.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I loved my curly hair and so did Rosalie, being the reason she hadn't put it up. It was bronze, and the tight curls sprung back into place as soon as you let go of them. My lipstick was red, and my eyelashes were long naturally, but with mascara on they were even longer. I did look beautiful, but that was expected of me. My mum and dad were gorgeous; you could hardly say they were in anyway ugly. Then I looked at my dress in the mirror, the gown looked like it was out of Cinderella. I was sure I looked like a Disney princess, and I didn't really like it and I was sure Jacob would agree.

"Okay brings her down!" Alice stopped to stare at me, her mouth opened and then she smiled. To shock Alice, I knew I must look beautiful. Rosalie pushed my down the stairs nearly, rushing as it was. I was particularly running down the stairs to him. I finally caught a glimpse of him in his tux, smiling at me, he looked bedazzled. I picked up my dress to make sure I didn't fall over on my last few steps and I rushed to hold his hand.

"Wow." Was all he could say to me, somehow that pleased me and left me feeling different at the same time? This was the beginning of the rest of our lives.

We exchanged our vowels; I could hear light whimpers from the audience. I knew they weren't really crying but they would if they could. Rosalie was the first by my side at the end of the ceremony, hugging me. Sometimes she did act like my mother, it was a nice gesture but not at all that pleasing.

"So you're not a Cullen anymore!" Esme walked towards me slowly, her eyes filled with sorrow and love at the same time. I hugged her closely, and finally letting go. "I will always be a Cullen." I whispered, lifting a smile on her face.

"Well I do say Mrs. Black, do you want to dance?" I laughed at Jacob's manners and how posh he sounded, it didn't suit him but I still agreed to the dance.

He could dance; he was an expert in it actually. I was glad I hadn't made him mad at all today, and I'd pleased him. He was my husband for goodness sake! I was acting as if this was still a teenage crush, though it I knew it would be a everlasting crush whether I liked it or not. I wondered if I would have fell for Jacob even if I hadn't been imprinted on. Though I was sure, falling for him was nothing to do with it. He held me in his arms like we had forever, as we did. He whispered loving words in my ears, and I smiled. I could feel this would be the best day of my life, even with the days following; nothing could beat this sensational feeling of being somebody's wife, not even that though. I was Jacobs's wife.

"You do realise you'll have to put with my mood swings, forever now." He whispered as we continued our never ending dance.

"They don't bother me as much now; you hardly get mad with me." I bragged effortlessly.

"You never know, we could have a blasting good row and I will get so ma-"I stopped him.

"Are you always this negative?"I asked rudely and coldly, it was intentional.

He kissed me then, feeling the warm lips I once knew touch my lips I smiled as we kissed. I could see the people watching but it didn't watch me. Jacob Black was finally mine!

"Sorry to pull you two lovers away, but we have to leave now, you realise?" Jaspers eye were once again golden brown, how sneaky of them to slip in hunting without me. Though I suppose it didn't really bother me, I could just eat.

"Oh for gods sake, way to ruin my wedding," I screamed, I had no patience in airports and this just really cut the cake.

"Alaska here we come!" I tried to smile and failed, Jacob laughed loudly. Putting his big hands around my tiny waist. "Your hands are twice the size of my face." I teased, pulled my curls to one side of me.

"Don't be so mean!" Jacob pretended to be sensitive and it didn't work.

I was excited to start my life with Jacob, but Alaska was a disadvantage, I wasn't really happy about this.

"You know what Jake," I said pulling myself round to face him.

"What?" He asked interested.

"Oh it doesn't matter," I said tucking myself into his chest.

"No tell me." I had annoyed him, it was so obvious because his stare could have killed me, and he pulled me so sharply from his arms.

"I just wanted to say, I can't believe I doubted marrying you for a second. I have to be the happiest person in the world right now." I smiled and he allowed me back into his arms.

"Second happiest," I reminded myself how long he had waited for me to grow up, I sighed and relaxed in his arms.

"You win." I smirked.

"As always," he took my hand and we walked outside, we were going to Alaska to start our forever, away from Rupert.

_Goodbye Forks_


End file.
